character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuphead (Canon)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Cuphead is the main character in the game of the same name, Cuphead . One day Cuphead and his pal Mugman , were just wondering around in the forest, and eventually came upon a casino. What they didn't know, was that it was ran by the Devil himself. When they walked in, they started a winning streak, but after some time the Devil came in. He noticed their streak and made a deal with them.If they could win one more time, they can get all the money in the Casino. If they lose, he takes their souls. Mugman was pretty skeptical about it, but Mugman rolled with out a second thought. Surprise surprise they lost, they begged the Devil to not take their souls. So he made another deal, if they could get the soul contracts from the Devil's past debtors, then he will let them free. So Cuphead and Mugman ran from isle to isle, to defeat every single one, to make sure they kept their souls. 'Powers and Stats' [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]' : High 8-C ' Name: 'Cuphead '''Origin: 'Cuphead 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely around early 20's (Old enough to gamble) '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Cup '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Superhuman Athleticism , Weapon Mastery , Pseudo-Flight (via Dash), Resistance to Petrification (Is able to break free from Cala Maria's petrifying Gaze), Immunity to Decapitation (It has been shown that Cuphead cannot be killed via decapitation, as he can effortlessly rip off his head with no issue), Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to harm and kill ghosts), Energy Projection , Homing Attack (via Chaser and Magnet Missiles), Fire Manipulation (via Charge), Explosion Manipulation (via Radial Barrage), Can parry pink items, Resurrection (via Parry), Minor Water Manipulation (via Super Art 1), Invulnerability (via Super Art 2), Summoning (via Super Art 3), Minor Transformation (via Super Bomb Morph and Whetstone), Teleportation (via Smoke Bomb), Statistics Amplification (via Heart and Twin Hearts), Statistics Reduction (via Heart and Twin Hearts), Size Manipulation and Flight (via Plane) [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]' : Large Building level', Lower with Heart and Twin Heart (Is able to outgun Goopy Le Grande , whose punches were calced 3 tons of TNT . Is able to outgun monsters that are roughly this size. Defeated dozens of bosses that are as powerful, if not stronger, than Goopy Le Grande.) Speed : Subsonic+ 'Movement Speed (Is able to outrun Rumor Honeybottoms when she turned into a plane .) with '''Hypersonic '''Combat and Reactions (Is able to dodge explosions, such as when he fought Werner Werman and Cala Maria .) 'Lifting Strength : '''Likely '''Superhuman Striking Strength : Large Building level Durability : Large Building level, Higher with Heart and Twin Heart (Is able to take punches from Goopy Le Grande and other bosses who should be as strong, if not stronger, than him.) Stamina : 'Very High 'Range : '''At least Tens of meters to Hundreds of meters (Guns usually have this level of range) '''Standard Equipment: *'Plane '(A plane that Cuphead rides that has a machine gun planted on it.) **'Chomper Missiles '(The EX version of the plane's machine gun, missiles that Cuphead can shoot out, that chomps multiple times on a target) **'Super Bomb Morph '(Cuphead transforms into a strong missile that explodes on contact, or after a few seconds) **'Shrink Fire '(Cuphead shrinks down into a small size, that shoots out small little bullets) **'Mini Bombs '(Small bombs that Cuphead shoots in a downward arc) ***'Magnet Missiles '(The EX version of the Mini Bombs, that shoot out multiple magnets that chase after the opponent) *'Charms '(Charms are items that can grant Cuphead new abilities, buffs, and etc.) **'Whetstone '(This transforms the straw in Cuphead's head into an axe, that he can swing around) **'P.Sugar '(Makes it where every time he jumps, he automatically parries) **'Smoke Bomb '(Gives Cuphead the ability to teleport short distances) **'Coffee '(Fills Cuphead's supermeter over time) **'Heart '''and '''Twin Heart '(Gives Cuphead more health, but reduces his attack power) Intelligence : High. Outsmarted Dr Kahl , who is a scientist that is capable of building large robots. Outsmarted King Dice , who is the Devil's right hand man and the manager of the Devil's Casino. Defeated the Devil himself, who runs his own successful casino. Can defeat groups of monsters and monsters that completely tower over him. Weaknesses: '''Canonically has never fought alone, he was always with Mugman. Can be greedy sometimes. Cannot be revived with out the help of Mugman. Using Heart or Twin Heart, will lower his attack power. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Finger Bullets '(Bullets made out of some sort of energy that are shot out of his fingers) *'Dash '(Cuphead quickly dashes through the air to dodge projectiles) *'Parry '(Cuphead can parry pink objects and even revive his pal Mugman if he dies) *'EX Move '(Cuphead shoots out a more powerful version of the shot variety he's using) *'Shot Types '(Cuphead has several different types of shot varieties for his Finger Bullets, all with different EX Moves) **'Peashooter '(The first shot type Cuphead gets, where he quickly shoots out energy, overall being average) ***'Mega Blast '(The EX Version of the Peashooter, that resembles something like a Hadouken from Street Fighter) **'Spread '(A shot type that works like a shotgun, very effective up close, but not as much from a distance) ***'Eight Way '(The EX Version of the Spread, which shoots out 8 large energy spikes around Cuphead) **'Chaser '(A weak shot type that homes in on enemies) ***'Chaos Orbit '(The EX Version of the Chaser, which shoots out 4 larger versions of the chaser, that circles around Cuphead and damages enemies that walk into it) **'Lobber '(A shot type that shoots out a bubble of energy that bounces on the ground like a ball) ***'Kablooey '(The EX Version, just a big version of the Lobber) **'Charge '(A shot type where he charges one and shoots out a strong fireball) ***'Radial Barrage '(The EX Version, which creates a large explosion) **'Roundabout '(A shot type that is similar to a boomerang, where it goes one way, and comes back) ***'Jumbo Rebound '(The EX Version, just a big version of the Roundabout) *'Super Art 1 '(Cuphead shoots out a giant and strong beam that resembles milk or something, out of his head) *'Super Art 2 '(Cuphead temporarily becomes invunerable to all damage) *'Super Art 3 '(Cuphead summons a ghost version of himself, that flies around and does cyclone punches) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8